


My Sexuality Awakening

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: So this is literally how I found out I liked girls in high school. Replace band stuff with my DND group, replaced bassist with healer, and Bobby was me if Reggie was a girl.Luke brings their new bassist to meet Bobby at lunch and Bobby is immediately crushing.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	My Sexuality Awakening

** Alternate Title- My Bi Panic **

Bobby was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for his band mates. He’d gotten a note from Luke saying he had emergency news, but there was no elaboration. So Bobby was left to wait for the enthusiastic singer, he leaned back his chair, propping his feet into the seat next to him, knowing Alex was gonna roll his eyes and push his feet to the ground to use the chair. He didn’t end up waiting long, Luke came bouncing into the cafeteria just a couple minutes later, and he could see Alex behind him talking to someone. Luke leans onto the table, practically vibrating it with his excitement. “I found us a bassist, dude!”

Now he has Bobby excited, a smile taking over the chiller boy’s face, “Man, for real? And they’re good?”

“Amazing, dude! Best bassist I’ve seen by far.” Before Luke can keep going, Alex shows up as predicted to roll his eyes and shove Bobby’s feet off the chair. Then Bobby notices a black haired boy standing there a little awkwardly. “Reggie! Meet Bobby! Bobby, this is Reggie, our new bassist!” Luke was still bouncing on the balls of his feet, but Bobby was kind of frozen. He couldn’t make his mouth work, and he knew he should say something to the guy. But the guy was absolutely gorgeous.

Reggie was starting to look discouraged, and by the time Bobby’s mouth opened, with the intention of saying ‘It’s good to meet you, man’, Bobby was shocked at what he heard himself say.

“Dude, you’re kind of hot.”

All four of them froze. Luke was the first to break the silence, just laughing, but he stopped when Reggie looked kind of offended at him. “Reggie, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at that. I’m laughing because Bobby is the only straight guy in the band.”

“I’m gonna have to give a hard no on that now.” Bobby answered. “Because I would ask Reggie out right now if it wasn’t for your band rule.”

“Band rule?” Reggie asked, and with just those two words Bobby never wanted to stop hearing his voice.

“Luke has a rule that band members can’t date.” Bobby explained, rolling his eyes.

Reggie grinned, “So, you don’t know what these two were doing when I met them last night?” Luke and Alex visibly paled and somehow flushed at the same time. Bobby narrowed his eyes, watching his band mates. Luke immediately starting stuttering out some half ass explanation, and Alex just stared at the table top. Finally, Reggie just shook his head, “They were making out.”

Bobby’s jaw dropped for less than a second before he grinned at his best friends, “And just when were you going to tell me? I’m hurt, boys.” Luke mumbled something as Alex moved around the table, taking Luke’s hand. Bobby’s eyes were still lit up with this new information. They all temporarily forgot that Bobby had said he wanted to go out with Reggie.

For months, Luke and Alex dated between school and practice, and Bobby just hung out with Reggie in the meantime. His initial attraction to the boy just grew the more Reggie made him laugh. And it didn’t help that Reggie was just as affectionate as Luke and Alex were, always hugging when he said hello or goodbye, or cuddling when they were watching a movie. It hit about four months before Reggie sat down next to Bobby on the couch in the studio, which was already odd to the guitarist, because the bassist usually just plopped down onto his lap. “Reg? Are you okay?”

“Do you-“ Reggie stopped chewing his lip, “Do you not like me anymore now that you got to know me?”

Bobby was a little taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Reggie started fiddling with his fingers, still chewing on his lip, and Bobby was more than a little distracted by the activity. “When we met, you hit on me. Right? Like I didn’t imagine it? But now, I don’t know. Do you like me less now?”

Bobby reached out and took Reggie’s hands in his, smoothing his thumbs over the backs, “No, if anything I like you a lot more now. I just- I didn’t know if you would welcome it if I made a move on you.”

“I’ve kind of been getting you to try.” Reggie mumbled through a laugh, “I sit in your lap and cuddle with you all the time. I don’t do that with Luke or Alex.”

“Well, then would you mind if I kissed you?” Reggie didn’t answer, instead he moved into Bobby’s lap, dipping his head to kiss the other boy. Reggie nipped at Bobby’s bottom lip, making the older boy gasp, and Reggie slipped his tongue in.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, both breathing heavy. “Go out with me?” Reggie asked timidly, making Bobby chuckle.

“Absolutely, but only if you agree to be my boyfriend and you do that again.” Reggie grinned, tilting back down to capture his new boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
